Soul-Arc
by Lone-Old-Man-Logan
Summary: Jaune has a different type of semblance that lets him get the abilities from dead warriors. The three chosen? Why none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Zabuza Momochi, And Mifune. So lets see what happens when three of the strongest sword users in Naruto help our wimpy Jaune Arc shall we? Can be a harem...So far its Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang others can be added later.
1. Meeting of the mind

**(AN: I had this idea that I felt like it needed to happen. There never seems to be good over powered Jaune stories currently going on. So I decided to make one, he will gradually become over powered but will he not start out over powered. Like I said he only have Three other souls Inside him to give him abilities and memories. And as for who I've selected its, Sasuke, Mifune, And Zabuza. They will impart onto him their sword skills, Sasuke's sharingan, Fire affinity, Water affinity, Lightening affinity, Their chakra, Their chakra reserves, Their control of their chakra which can translate into aura control. So I hope you all enjoy this story and leave a review. Onto the first chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Believe It!**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

+Third person pov+

The emerald forest, Beacon academy's own initiation grounds filled with Grimm of all species ranging from young to old. The beacon academy initiates that dare to take on the academy's first test range of a variety of different genders, colors and race. Beacon only accepts the best of the best, Huntsmen and Huntresses in training from signal or other lower level school. While this saying is true that beacon accepts all prestigious students there are some that, sneak into beacon on fake transcripts either for good reasons or bad reasons. Jaune Arc last son of the now current Arc family is unfortunately the second type of student. He forged transcripts to get his way into beacon for a good reason, because he seeks to protect the ones he loves and become a hero. Unfortunately due to his family neglecting his training and down right handicapping him by not doing anything at all so they can make sure that he lives to make more Arcs down the line and not become a Huntsmen Jaune Arc hasn't unlocked his aura or found out his semblance. Luckily for Jaune a girl by the name of Pyrrha Nikos unlocked his aura in this forest and became his team partner.

Of course though as usual karma has to be a bitch and make him denser then Jupiter and he doesn't notice that she actually likes him, as in more than a friend. Thankfully besides his aura unlocking, He finds his semblance but he finds it in a way that made his life miserable in the moment he does unlock it. He had to face down death in the face. Literally, he had to face a Grimm that could kill him in seconds. He and Pyrrha had to face a death stalker, they thought a relic was in a cave and instead came face to face with the creature instead. They ran from the monster as best they could but they ended up trapped at a huge trees base with a small clearing around it. He and Pyrrha's backs were against a wall and He tried to take command and says "Ok Pyrrha we can do this, From what I can see the joint are its weak point and the underbelly is unarmored. We just need to flip it over and we can kill it easily." She nods and They go in towards the death stalker, they slash at the legs and avoiding the stinger and claws trying to hit them down.

Unfortunately Jaune notices that while he slashes at the unarmored legs he isn't as strong as Pyrrha so it focus' her with its claws and stinger. It angered him that this thing wouldn't acknowledge him as a threat, so he unconsciously added more power into his strike by adding aura into his weapon, as if he's been doing it his whole life. The blade with new found power flowing through it and sharpening it cut cleanly through its first leg. It shrieks in pain and uses a claw to backhand the Arc back into the tree and unconsciousness. "Jaune!" Pyrrha screams before he fades, leaving her to fight the death stalker by herself.

 **-Unknown Location-**

 **+First person pov Jaune Arc**

As I open my eyes I see a white void with three figures inside it.

The First man is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, blue shin socks, blue open toed sandals, blue arm sleeve fingerless gloves, with white bandages wrapped around his mouth, jaw, and neck. He has black spikes hair, black eyes, and tan skin. Around his waist he is wearing a belt with two pouches on either side. He is also carrying a huge sword with a hole in the blade by the curved top of the sword and a curved indent by the handle of the sword.

The second man is wearing black armored shirt, with green and red outlined armor pads, grayish green armored long sleeved shirt, grayish green armored pants with green and red outlined armor on top of the pants guarding from his waist to his knees. He also wears black gloves and black opened toe sandals. He has bandage wrappings around his forehead and he has long grey hair and grey mustache with a beard and he has tan skin. He carries a katana in a purple sheath and has bandages wrapped around its handle.

The last man is wearing a light gray shirt that has a cover around his neck and the shirt has a zipper that goes all the way down. He is also wearing a light blueish armor thing around his waist that goes to his knees, he Is also wearing a dark blue armored pair of leggings under the armor, under that he's wearing black pants, he is also wearing black open toed sandals and long black wrist bands. He has pale skin, black eyes, and medium spiky black hair that goes downward, he has a black sheath on the back tied on with purple rope around his light blueish thing. He carries a chokuto, a sword that goes straight until it curves back at the top slightly its a black handle and no hilt.

For some reason I knew their names. The First was Zabuza Momochi, The Second was Mifune, And The Third was Sasuke Uchiha.

They all turned to me and the first man Zabuza says "Well look here, the kid made it. "

The Second man Mifune asks "We see that, Young lad you do know where you are?"

I shake my head no and ask "I don't recognize this place...where is this?"

The Third man Sasuke says "We are in your mindscape, think of it like where you go when your asleep or meditating."

My eyes widen and I ask "Then how are you guys here?"

Sasuke, Mifune, and Zabuza look at each other then back to me and Zabuza says " We are apart of your semblance Soul, you have our souls in you. Giving you our power, skills, and memories. Your semblance takes three of the strongest warriors of your expertise, in this case swordsmanship and lets you take our souls from the afterlife and gives you our abilities and experience to help you. "

I blink for a second and register the information. "That is so broken." I say and I grin then I ask "So who goes first? I need help asap do to my fight."

Mifune says "Well you have a choice, you can either pick one of us to fully integrate with you right now and the other two later, Two of us fuse half of our skills into you with the rest later and the last man after, Or all three of us put some of our skills into you and you get us all fully after."

Shit, now I had to think rationally and strategically on who to pick.

"Ok give me a rundown on all your skills and abilities." I say

They do so and now I'm left to choose between my options, now the question is what should I do?

 **(AN: And that is the first chapter of my newest story Soul-Arc. I hope you all enjoyed and come back for another chapter. Leave a review on what should jaune do. See you next time, Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	2. Sorry

**(AN: I am really sorry guys and girls, I have been really busy lately with college, my job, home issues, and family issues. I will try to update again today and update tomorrow but, I can't promise I will update during the week days. I am truly sorry for not updating my stories more frequently but there is so much to do and so little time to do it. I hope you all understand. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	3. The Power

**(AN: Hi everyone and welcome back to the second chapter of my newest story Soul-Arc, in my last chapter I asked you all if this pic should also be a harem and which character from Naruto should Jaune learn skills from first, or a mix of two, or a mix of all three. You guys voted and you voted harem, like sooo many people for harem. I only saw two suggestions for characters, One vote for sasuke and one vote for zabuza. What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean come on this fic isn't about romance only, its about jaune becoming an OP motherfucker who could shit stomp Salem and all of her cronies and all of her cronies cronies with his hands tied behind his back and blinded. There will be little to no romance maybe MAYBE a lemon. or two. or fucking ten at the rate all of you are voting for the harem and not his powers. I'm just...i'm sorry but its honestly getting me angry that there are soooo many votes on harem and only two votes for characters. Seriously what am I supposed to do? You know what? Fuck it. I'm the author here, I'm trying to make this story make sense, likable, an about Jaune being Too OP for his own good. but what do I get for asking about what cool OP powers he should get first? FUCKING 20...20! messages telling me that this story should be a harem and who should be in it. Im going to stop you all right there. The pairing for this will be Jaune x Pyrrha, Jaune x Ruby, Jaune x Yang, Jaune x Team Indigo, Jaune x Neo (I love this pairing), Jaune x Emerald, Jaune x Cinder (You will see hint Sharingan), Weiss x Neptune (Severe Bashing to Neptune), Eventual Weiss x Jaune, Blake x Sun (I actually like them together) and finally Nora x Ren. and thats it! Maybe I will add Neon from Team Funky but only if people ask a lot. No and I mean no Glynda X Jaune I just don't see it happening even with cool op powers. Maybe Jaune x Raven but raven will try to use him for his strong genes and not love him. It depends. There? Happy? Now your are all lucky I had an idea for this chapter and not this long ass rant. I managed to come up with an idea using Sasuke first. Sorry guy who voted Zabuza but I just see sasukes skill set helping him in a forest more. Please review. Any way onto the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING 3**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Jaunes Mindscape-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune Arc the middle child of the arc family. One of eight children. Sole male Arc besides his father. Four older sisters and four younger sisters. The currently weakest of the attending initiates of Beacon Academy's Initiation. Determined to become a hero, huntsmen, and respected individual. Determined to the point of forging his transcripts and lying his way into beacon. Even if ozpin knew they were forged and let him in anyways because ozpin was one who saw potential. Jaune had a lot of potential being an Arc. The arcs were famous hunters who served the light time and time again. Generations of the best warriors and defenders known to man besides the rose clan and the branwen clan. Known for large reserves and a powerful semblance that illuminated them and bathed them in a pure white aura. Depending on ones point of view Jaune was either the luckiest arc alive or the unluckiest. He would be considered to be unlucky due to the fact that even though his father was a famous and strong huntsmen, Jaune received no training or got his aura unlocked from him. Jaune didn't unlock the legendary arc semblance either. But the lucky term was that he had immense aura reserves even surpassing those of fully fledged huntsmen and even beating out recorded reserves of other arcs. While his semblance wasn't the legendary arc family semblance his semblance was much more powerful. It gave him the ability to receive the skills, power, and memories of three insanely strong people from before written history.

These three peoples names were;

Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of the head of the uchiha clan head. Sasuke while wasn't a prodigy like his older brother itachi, he certainly made up for that in power and the ability to become as skilled and even more skilled than his brother. Sasuke had a lightening and fire affinity meaning he could use those two elements as if they were his play things. He also had the legendary uchiha bloodline limit the sharingan. The sharingan allowed the user to slow down perceived time, copy all abilities ranging from techniques to fighting styles. The sharingan allowed its users to also cast and dispel illusions. There were more functions of the regular sharingan but for the sake of time Sasuke glossed over all of them quickly before coming to the enhanced version of the sharingan: The eternal mangekyo sharingan. Which allowed the user to form ethereal armor, weapons, teleport, change minds, torture, become intangible, escape death, and a bunch of other broken shit. Don't even get him started on the rinnegan that sasuke had and described. (I can't honestly remember how to spell it or all the abilities so sorry if I spelt it wrong and missed some abilities).

Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the hidden mist. One of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. Zabuza had an affinity to water and he used it to his advantage to create mist and use the mist to hide his presence from sensors and kill people in the mist. Zabuza while didn't have the best blade, it was all about how you used it in battle and the sword style to be the better swordsmen. He trained his skills to become one of the best seven swordsmen. His sword feed off the blood of his enemies to heal itself so even if it was broken, chipped, cracked, or etc all it would take to repair it was blood. And that was even if you managed to brake it. The sword he used was forged by the Uzumaki's a clan known far and wide for its deadly swords and swordsmen. Zabuza was a ruthless killing machine and lived up to the name of demon hidden in the mist. That doesn't mean however he only used his water affinity to create mist, no he just like sausage uchiha used his element like his play thing.

And Mifune the samurai lord. The strongest known samurai in his world and the longest living samurai. Master of many sword styles and user of an ancient katana made by an Uzumaki. Mifune while not a master of elements, was a master of energy control and used it to his fullest abilities empowering his body past its limits and enhancing his strikes to deal more power than they could. It wasn't to say that sasuke and zabuza didn't have good control, far from it but mifune was just simply the best due to training every day for his long life to control his energy and use it to empower his sword and body beyond their limits.

Jaune needing the power of sasuke uchiha and not the skill of zabuza or control of mifune chose sasuke and gained his powers, skill, and memories.

Sasuke walked up to Jaune and placed a hand onto Jaune's shoulder. A dark purple glow surrounded the uchiha and entered jaune and then surrounded him. Sasuke uchiha then burst into a bright light and slowly faded into small yellow lights drifting up and into the white void. Sasuke most likely returning his soul to the afterlife.

Jaune being surrounded in the dark purple flame like aura changed a bit. His hair became darker blonde and had some black highlights, His skin paler, and his eyes a darker navy blue, Eventually the dark flame aura disappeared and Jaune was now prepared to leave and protect his partner. Jaune slowly faded away and said goodbye to the two other souls.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

+Third person pov+

Pyrrha had a hard time fighting the death stalker in the clearing with her back against a wall, literally while also protecting the unconscious Jaune. Pyrrha ducked and dodged only slashing the beasts legs and getting its attention so she could distract it from her partners body. Pyrrha however wasn't with out her fair share of damage. she had some cuts on her arms and legs, her amor dented and on her head was a bleeding head wound. The death stalker had gotten lucky a couple times and hit her with his claws, the bone spikes on it denting her armor, depleting her aura, and giving her the cuts on her body. Pyrrha was just unlucky enough that in this current moment, she let her guard down once again and was hit by the claw and depleting the last of her aura. She was launched to the tree and before she made impact she felt someone catch her and she looked up into the navy blue eyes of the new Jaune Arc.

He asked her in a cold dark tone "Pyrrha did this thing hurt you?" to which she nodded not trusting her mouth as she was being carried bridal style by a guy who she sorta liked. Jaune arc then nodded and smiled warmly at her saying "Don't worry Pyrrha I will deal with this thing. I have a second wind and I will beat this thing into the dirt for doing this to you." He then placed her against the tree and turned to the Grimm. Jaune's eyes blazing In a red color the three tome sharingan spinning proudly as he walked to the beast. The last thing Pyrrha heard before going unconscious was the sound of chirping birds screeching in an intensity she had never heard before.

Jaune had chosen the power of sasuke uchiha, and had summoned one of the most powerful moves the uchiha had received and Jaune was going to use it, use all of his newly gained power, skill, and abilities to defend his partner and friend. Even if it meant his death. That was a promise. The first promise of a new arc. An arc that would no longer be the weakest. An arc that would start off with the sound of chirping birds and a lightening enclosed fist into the gut of anyone who dared to hurt those he cared about.

 **(AN: And that is the second chapter of Soul-Arc. I hoped you all enjoyed, I apologize for my earlier rant. My life is a mess and dealing with people who don't make sense isn't helping. Im sorry if I offend you but come on guys seriously? only two votes on whose skills and 20 for the harem, You guys know your priorities thats for sure. Im sorry again. its just stress making me bitchy. Don't take it personally. Most of my messages for harem were dms. I cherish your reviews. don't stop reviewing please. Any way this is Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	4. Grim Encounter: The New and Improved Arc

**(AN: Hi everybody and welcome to the third chapter of Soul-Arc. Im not counting my explanation as a chapter. I hope you all review and like this chapter. Also before any of you remind me, I do know that I haven't updated spider of remnant. Im out of ideas for the moment. I also want to work on this and Remnants last laugh. So on to the story shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: Hn...I don't own anything.**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking" "** _ **Jutsu**_ _"_ " _Inner voice"_

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune arc after successfully dealing with the death stalker had lead Pyrrha to the ancient ruins inside the forest where they meet up with Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Red, And Nora. Jaune noticed that a nevermore was circling above the group and that something else was coming to their location judging from the trees shaking in the distance. The group didn't have to wait long to figure out what was coming. After grabbing the relic which were oddly enough chess pieces they saw a huge gorilla type Grimm burst from the tree line. Some how Ruby got it into her head that she could take the new Grimm and went to try and kill it rushing head forwards and trying to cut it with her scythe. Unfortunately her scythe didn't cut through the grimes thick bone armor and the gorilla Grimm simply back handed her away. Ruby landed on the ground with a thud and The nevermore above her launched a feather to her, missing her head but pinning her hood to the ground, The gorilla took this chance to raise its arms up and try to slam them down into her body. Try being the keyword.

Ruby Rose was Jaune's first friend and he would not let this thing hurt her. Jaune disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of her. His eyes blazing with a new formation. A red and black flowery pattern. And before the gorilla could crush the both of them an ethereal purple rib cage appeared and stopped the beasts arms, Jaune looked back to Ruby and asked her "Are you alright?" Ruby just looked up to the new Jaune and blushed, he looked more handsome and she thought that he looked like a knight saving her from the monster. "Y-yeah I'm fine." she stuttered out as jaune offered her his hand. She took it and she stood up. She had removed the feather right before the fists came crashing down but she froze in fear and would have been killed if it wasn't for Jaune.

Jaune then called upon another memory of sasukes and lifted his hand pointing it at a space between the purple ethereal rib cage aiming at the gorilla grimes chest and saying " _Chidori Senbon"_ and a sword of lightening jutted out from his hand between two of the ribs of the ethereal purple rib cage and into the chest of the Grimm gorilla. (For those of you who don't know its basically Sasuke doing spirit stab from DB xenoverse 2. It is a real move in the manga and anime.) The Grimm looked down at the lightening piercing his chest and slowly started to slump back hitting the ground with a thud. Slowly disintegrating as the wound was fatal. Jaune then desummoned the rib cage and looked at the circling nevermore and whispered one word " _Amaterasu"_ and the nevermore suddenly was on fire, a black fire burning at its wings slowly moving up and engulfing the beast. The nevermore flew and crashed into the ground. It then started to disintegrate as well.

Jaune then looked back to the group his eyes shifting from the eternal mangekyo sharingan, to the sharingan, and back to normal before saying "Lets go." he then started to walk to the cliffs, his hand on the handle of the newest sword in his arsenal.

Yang said "Well that was a thing." and followed him along with everyone else.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Team JNPR's room-**

+Third person pov+

 **(AN: Same teams.)**

Jaune Arc and his team consisting of Pyrrha Nikos, Ren Lie, and Nora Valkyrie forming Team JNPR had gotten to their dorm and Jaune sat on his bed in a meditative stance while Nora and Ren talked and Pyrrha going into the shower first. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to his own mindscape and eventually went to his mind.

 **-Jaunes Mindscape-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune appeared in the familiar white void and appeared in front of Zabuza and Mifune. He wanted a second persons abilities, memories and power. So now he had to chose between the samurai lord or the demon of the hidden mist.

He thought for a while and he eventually chose Zabuza. Zabuza walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. A light blue aura flame appearing around the both of them and eventually settling into jaune. Just like Sasuke the demon hidden in the mist known as Zabuza Momochi also disappeared into a bunch of white lights, returning his soul to the after life.

Jaune's appearance changed again, this time his body becoming more ripped, his height increasing and his muscles growing, His hair now having more black highlights and his eyes darkening. His skin paled a bit more as well. His teeth had become sharp like zabuza's and his hair spikier. (Imagine Roxsas' hair cut.) He then slowly faded and left mifune alone in his mindscape as he was waking up in the real world.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Team JNPR's room-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune opened his eyes and stood up from his bed, he noticed that Pyrrha had gotten out of the shower and it was now his turn. So he grabbed a towel and his pajamas and went into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. As he showered Jaune noticed that a certain area had grown bigger as well. He was now eight inches long and four inches wide. He was proud of himself for being bigger and finished up the shower. After making sure his car was shampooed and his body was clean, he stepped out and began to change. After putting on his pajama pants Jaune heard the door knock to see Pyrrha there. Jaune asked "Whats up?" Pyrrha however noticed his ripped bare chest and shredded abs. She stuttered out while blushing "T-tean R-RWBY is here for you Jaune." Jaune nodded and stepped out of the bathroom and to the dorm rooms entrance and opened the door showing the four girls his bare ripped chest and shredded abs. "Whats up?" He asked the team and leaned on the door frame with his arm. The RWBY girls all blushed at stared at his body. Yang purred "Momma likes." Ruby however stuttered out "I-I-I j-j-just w-w-wanted to say thank you jaune. for saving me back in the forest." Jaune just smirked and said "No problem. Any thing else you ladies want? I wanna go to sleep." Yang pulled out her scroll and took a picture of his body and then said "Nope, good night" and then she dragged her sister away from the sexy man that was shirtless Jaune. The rest of RWBY following shortly after.

Jaune looked back at his team and shrugged. He closed and locked the door behind him before going to his bed and flopping on it. He went to sleep and while he was dreaming a new sword appeared, The Kubikiribocho Zabuza's deadly blade had come with is newest powered, abilities and memories.

 **(AN: And that is the third chapter of Soul-Arc. I hope you all enjoyed it and leave me a comment. Soon Jaune will absorb Mifune and then he will be the single most powerful man alive and ever to live. Not that he wasn't already with Sasukes powers and now Zabuza's. Next times gonna be fun. See you next chapter. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	5. Grimm Studies: The First 'Challenge'

**(AN: Hello everybody and welcome back to Soul-Arc, I hope you are all enjoying my current stories and I would like a suggestion from my reviewers. I have an idea of making another story called Dragon Ball Soul-Arc, It will have the same format as my other stories three souls in Jaune that gives him powers, abilities, etc. The three souls for the dragon ball story are Raditz, Cell, And Kid Buu. Im also thinking of doing a RWBY x tekken story and a Devil May Cry x RWBY story. Its all up to you guys. If you are interested in them please let me know but other than that on to the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: Hn...I don't own anything.**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking" "** ** _Jutsu"_**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, JNPR's Room-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune woke up with a jolt as he heard a whistle blowing from across the hallway. His sensitive ninja hearing that he got from sasuke and zabuza made it that he could hear almost hear everything going on in the rooms in the hallway. He was lucky that no one had any nightmares, stayed up late, or shifted in their sleep. But now with the whistle being blown he was up and he had a headache that rivals when tsunade gets a hangover. He held his head in one hand as he groans out "Who blows a fucking whistle in the morning?" his tone tired and irritated as he stands up from the bed and stretches with his arms above his head. He yawns and heads into the bathroom. He washes up and brushes his teeth, once he's done he notices that his skin is paler, his hair has black highlights in it and he has a darker blue eye color. Jaune hummed in curiosity as he looked over his newest features. He honestly hoped no one would notice the recent changes.

Jaune left the bathroom and put on his school uniform. He noticed that Nora and Ren were already awake and Pyrrha was just beginning to wake up herself. "Good morning guys, I would get ready soon I hear people getting up and getting ready apparently the class is pretty far and if we want to make it on time we have to leave a bit early." Jaune says to his team. They nod at his advice and Pyrrha goes into the bathroom first. Jaune sits on the bed and meditates as he listens to Ren and Nora talk to each other. Jaune as he is siting on the bed feels someone poke his arm. He opens his eyes to see Nora in front of him. He asks "Whats up Nora?" And she asks "Well fearless leader I was wondering why your hair is different, did you dye it?" Jaune thinks about it for a moment before saying "Its apart of my semblance. It changed my hair and it changes my eyes when I use it. The lightning move I used yesterday was made from dust." Jaune then smiles at her and pokes her forehead with two fingers.

She smiles back and rubs her forehead saying "Ok fearless leader." She then goes back to Ren and bothers him about sloths and pancakes from what he hears before Pyrrha comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready for classes. Nora bounds into the bathroom next leaving Ren to sit in absolute peace and quiet. Jaune examines his partner Pyrrha out of the corner of his eyes and notices that she is staring at him and blushing slightly. She's trying to hide her glances but to him she couldn't be more obvious. He sighed and just hoped she wasn't a fangirl like from sasuke's memories. He shivered at the thought of his partner and team mate being obsessed with him. He couldn't handle a second one. He hoped that she was at least skilled and didn't drag him down on his quest to prove that he could be a huntsmen to his family. He had to become stronger and while he was now thanks to his memories he just felt like he could be stronger also he felt like he had a sensation to kill.

From what he could gather from his memories he got this desire for blood and power from zabuza and sasuke. He hoped that once he absorbed mifune's memories, abilities, skill, and power that he went back to normal or least absorbed some normal traits. He sighed as he continued to meditate and he went over some of the memories. He rewatched as sasuke practiced a fire jutsu **_"Fire Style: Great Fireball"_** on a bridge over a lake. He also watched as he did _**"Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon"**_ , _**"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation"**_ , and _**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower"**_. However they weren't the only techniques he acquired as he sat there he also managed to get **_"Lighting Style: Kirin"_** and **_"Lightning Style: Indra's Arrow"_** from sasuke before he started to get some jutsu from zabuza.

As Jaune sat still he heard Ren enter the bathroom as Nora came out. He made sure to listen carefully so he wouldn't slow them down when Ren was done. As Ren began to get ready Jaune processed the memories from zabuza. He learnt _**"Water Style: Great Water Dragon"**_ , _**"Water Style: Water Wall"**_ , **_"Water Style: Water Prison"_** , _**"Water Style: Raging River"**_ , _**"Water Style: Raging Vortex"**_ , _**"Water Style: Water Pistol"**_ , and _ **"Water Style: Water Trumpet".**_ Jaune sighed as he finished learning zabuza's water jutsu and sasuke's fire and lighting jutsu's. He stood up as he heard Ren get out of the bathroom. He smiled at his team and he says "Well lets get going team." He then walks out the door leading them to the classroom.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Professor Port's Classroom-**

+Third person pov+

When Jaune forged his transcripts to get into beacon, Then was launched into a forest full of Grimm: the most dangerous place in vale besides the red light district Jaune didn't think that beacon could throw him any more curve balls. He thought that he would get good teachers who were great huntsmen that would be able to teach him about fighting, teach him more about aura, teach him something ANYTHING that would be useful to gain more power. Instead he was stuck with a fat old man who flirted with Yang and Talked shit about himself constantly. He honestly thought about murdering the man or killing himself to shut the man up. He could do it too. All he would have to do is activate his sharingan and go into eternal mangekyo mode then whisper Amaterasu. That simple. The man would die instantly if he aimed for his face. To get rid of the body he'd just kamui it to a pocket dimension or just kamui it to the emerald forest. It would take three seconds with the eternal mangekyo sharingan.

But Jaune wasn't a murderer...yet. The man was truly testing his resolve though by blabbering on and on and on about his most likely false stories. Jaune was about to shushin to his room and leave a shadow clone behind but all of a sudden Monty smiled upon him by making the fat professor offer for a student to come down and prove their worth. Jaune couldn't resist the call of pride so he raised his hand quicker than most eyes could see and said "I will sir." And with that Jaune was asked to come down and face the cage on the stadium. Jaune disappeared from his seat in a flock of crows and reappeared a couple of feet in front of the cage the same way he left. As the crows disappeared they revealed jaune standing confidently with sasuke's sword in hand. He smiled as he heard his team along with Ruby, Yang, And Blake cheering him on.

The professor then opened the cage and the door dropped forward revealing a boaratusk. Jaune scoffed at the pathetic Grimm and sighed saying "I hoped for something to test my abilities on." He shook his head and pointed at the Grimm with his sword saying "Fine. Come at me you piece of garbage. I want to get this over quick." the Grimm roared and charged forwards accepting Jaune's challenge and Jaune waited for the perfect moment, right as the beast was about to strike Jaune suddenly slammed his free hand forward and punched the Grimm in it's boney face launching it backwards and on to its back. Jaune sighed in disappointment and he walked up to the downed Grimm. He stomped a foot on its bare chest and then he looked it in the eyes and positioned his sword at it's throat. He thrusted the tip forwards and swiped to the side decapitating the beast. He then walked back to his seat listening to his teacher dismiss them from his class making jaune cheer on the inside.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Hallway to Freshman Team Rooms-**

+Third person pov+

As Jaune and his team walked to their respective dorm room, he noticed that Weiss was talking with ruby. As he told his team to continue to the dorm without him promising to fill them in about his earlier performance back at the room he noticed Weiss stomp off leaving ruby there looking sad. Jaune then walked towards the gloomy rose leaving his team to walk back to the room. As he made his way to his first friend here at beacon he noticed she was sobbing a bit. "Ruby?" he asked softly and she looked up her tears running down from her eyes as she made eye contact with her first friend at beacon. "J-Jaune?" she asked timidly and he nodded and he walked up to her more and he gently hugged her close to his body letting her cry into his uniform. He just rubbed her back and whispered sitting words into her ears.

When she was done she explained to him about what she and Weiss were talking about. Jaune sighed and used some of sasuke's memories to get a good handle on what to say to ruby so she felt better. Jaune ended up saying "Ruby, its only been a day Weiss can't judge you based on that. You said you were brought here two years early so of course you aren't as experienced as the rest of us but that doesn't mean you can't improve and study up to reach the rest of our levels." Ruby feeling a bit better about herself nodded to Jaune and smile brightly. She says "Thank you Jaune. I will become a better leader and catch up to the rest of you guys." She then leans up and kisses his cheek before escaping from his hug in a burst of rose petals.

Jaune smiled and walked back to his teams dorms his hand holding the cheek ruby kissed. Before Jaune completely left he turned his head over his shoulder and did a two finger salute to someone before walking off and entering his room.

Ozpin walks out from where he was his face sporting a look of shock at how easily his student noticed him. He smirked slightly and sipped on his coffee. Ozpin's thoughts along the lines of this year being an interesting one as he walked back to his office his cane tapping along the floor lightly as he made his way back.

 **(AN: And that is it for chapter four of Soul-Arc. I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to leave a review and suggestion about what I suggested earlier. If you guys really want the new stories I have ideas for please tell me. Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	6. Combat Class: The breaking point

**(AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth or technically fourth chapter of Soul-Arc. A lot of you are giving me a lot of support and good advice, I can't help but honestly say thank you to everyone that is being kind and helping me out with my writing problems. I know a lot of you think I'm an awesome writer with awesome ideas, I'm really not I'm just a normal girl who happens to have random idea's pop in and out of my head and some of them sticking and becoming good stories. Any way none of you guys said anything about my idea's for new stories aka Dragon Ball Soul Arc, Iron Soul Arc (Tekken is iron fist in Japanese so this is Tekken x RWBY), One Soul Arc (One piece x RWBY), and Devil Soul Arc (DMC x RWBY). I'm thinking of it being a series involving what ever games or shows you guys want involved. So if anyone has any ideas or If you guys want the stories I'm planning please leave a review and suggestion below. Onto the chapter now shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...you know!**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking" "** ** _Jutsu"_**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Combat Classroom-**

+Third person pov+

Two people are circling around in a spotlight on a stage, One easily recognized as Jaune Arc and the other was another leader for a different team, Cardin Winchester. Cardin Winchester was a tall boy with brown hair and eyes wearing silver armor and a bird on the chest plate. Jaune Arc was wearing something different than what he wore during initiation. Jaune Arc was wearing something similar to what Madara Uchiha once wore. Once Jaune saw what the strongest Uchiha wore a couple weeks ago at the beginning of beacon in Sasuke's memories Jaune needed to copy it. So he used the memory of sasuke looking at the armor clad Uchiha with the sharingan to redesign and remake the legendary gear. Jaune was successful in his idea and even managed to upgrade it to offer more protection and imbue it with dust to make it stronger and help with his jutsu. Jaune's left fist gauntlet and glove had a large supply of lightning dust to help empower his Chidori without using too much chakra. Jaune's right gauntlet and glove had fire dust to help with his fireball and fire breath.

He was prepared for the worst of any Grimm or Rogue huntsmen that could come from missions in the future. Jaune also had made the gunbai and chained sickle that went along with the war fan. After watching what madara did to entire battalion of shinobi by himself Jaune was inspired to be like the powerful man that sasuke watched. Even if Madara ended up being absorbed by Black Zetsu to recreate Kaguya Otsutsuki the mother of all chakra and then tried to kill all of humanity by taking away the chakra coils. But that wasn't the point, the point was from what Sasuke knew wind jutsu enhanced fire jutsu and the gunbai gave him a wind dust and chakra enhanced wind jutsu that would allow him to make his fireball or fire breathe better.

Jaune liked to think that the minds he absorbed helped him make his mind more analytical which made him get the armor and gunbai because of their usefulness to his future job of a huntsmen. For now though he would save the gunbai and sickle style for later after he absorbed mifune. For now he would stick with what sasuke and zabuza gifted him. So Jaune dashed forward launching some kunai and shuriken as he ran to Cardin. Cardin used his mace to block the incoming projectiles, Jaune smirked and disappeared in a murder of crows using a shushin mid battle while running to confuse his opponent. After Cardin blocked the oncoming threat he looked around to find Jaune after he saw him disappear but couldn't find him. Cardin then felt something tap his shoulder and he turned his head around to meet a fist with his face launching him forward a bit.

Cardin landed on his back and felt a liquid running down from his nose and he put his hand there and pulled it back to reveal blood. Jaune had used aura and chakra to throw a strong enough punch to deplete all of his aura in one hit. Jaune sighed as Cardin staggered to his feet glaring at him when Glynda called the victory in his favor. As Jaune was leaving towards his seat he heard Cardin mutter something he couldn't make out. All Jaune did in response was turn his head back and activate his sharingan glaring at Cardin with his pupils spinning clock wise. Jaune subtly placed him in a genjutsu that would activate if he attacked someone Jaune cared about. Jaune then sat down and watched the rest of the fights. The bell rang and they were dismissed from class. Jaune smirks and stands saying "Let's get some lunch team." Jaune then exits the classroom his team following behind him.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Cafeteria-**

 **+Third person pov+**

 **Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha along with Team RWBY sat in the same table together eating their lunches, well some of them. Jaune wasn't eating as much as the rest of his group. Jaune was disinterested so far in the classes. In combat he progressed faster than most due to his abilities, In studies he progressed more than others too. He should be a full fledged huntsmen by himself. He needed to get stronger, instead it felt like he hit a plateau already. He had gained the strength from both sasuke and zabuza. The only one left that could grant him more strength was mifune by absorbing his memories. There was nothing any of these supposed strong people could teach him, it was just like konoha all over again...Wait what Konoha was the place sasuke lived before he left to join orochimaru and become strong enough to kill itachi for murdering the entire clan. But then why did he suddenly think that he was sasuke for a moment. He wasn't some punk uchiha he was a swordsmen of the mist...NO! he wasn't like that either. A swordsmen of the mist is zabuza. He is Jaune Arc. No one else...Right?**

 **As he was about to think upon his recent relapse he heard someone yell "Ow that hurt!" he turned and saw Cardin pulling on a female bunny girl's ears.**

 ***Play Control by Halsey***

Jaune'e eyes flashed red with the sharingan springing to life. It felt like he was a puppet on strings, not really being controlled but still looking through his eyes. He disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of the bullies and he gripped Cardin's wrist. He tightened his fingers around the wrist harder and a loud snap was heard echoing throughout the room. Then there was a pained scream and Jaune let go of the now broken wrist. Cardin held it with his other hand. Jaune then roundhouse kicked Cardin and sent him backwards onto his back. Russel Cardin's teammate and partner went in for a swing and Jaune ducked before punching him in the gut and launching him on his back. Sky came from behind trying to hit the back of his head. Jaune ducked and elbowed him in the gut and then let him fall onto his shoulder. Jaune then pushed sky and made him fall on his back. Dove just looked at the mess and sighed he grabbed his teams bodies and dragged them to the nurse.

Jaune walked back to the table and sat down and began to eat the lunch he had. Then after a couple minutes later Glynda Goodwitch burst the doors open and said "Jaune Arc! To Ozpin's office immediately!" Jaune sighs and quiets down his groups protests before they can start and he follows Glynda goodwitch to Ozpin's tower.

 **(AN: And that is the newest chapter of Soul-Arc, I hope you all enjoyed and leave reviews about your guys thoughts about what I mentioned above. Anyway I stayed up way later than I thought I thought I would. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


End file.
